Early Morning Surprise
by DoNt.do-tHis.2-ME
Summary: Lacus wakes to pain one night and Kira cannot figure out why. One Shot - Romance.


Hey guys =] here's my newest oneshot. I hope you all enjoy. The ending is something I would LOVE to see as an art piece. I saw an image in my head and got really frustrated because I cannot draw. If it helps the song that inspired this piece is "Pieces" by RED and it suits well.

Do not own Gundam SEED or any affiliations. Just a work of fiction!

* * *

Attempting to maintain an acceptable speed limit, Kira's eyes continued to flick between the road and his groaning fiancé. It was currently five o'clock in the morning and there was enough traffic to keep Kira's attention partly on the road.

'_Damnit! Why are there so many people on the road tonight?'_

Another groan left the lips of the girl next to Kira. Clutching her abdomen Lacus tried hard to stifle the moans coming from her lips to no avail, the pain was getting more and more intense in its waves. She had originally felt the pain at one in the morning and had tried to ease her mind to going back to sleep. That had worked for a little while, feeling herself fall in and out of consciousness for about two hours, until the pains got worse and she had accidentally woken up Kira. He insisted they go to the hospital to check her out. Coordinators weren't meant to get this sick, their bodies were capable of fending of deadly disease, so what virus inhabited Lacus' body to put her in such a state?

Placing a hand on Kira's own, which held the gear stick, Lacus smiled at him attempting to put his mind at ease. Kira sighed and visibly relaxed for the second time this morning. Pulling up at the emergency entrance Kira hopped out and opened Lacus' door. Gently pulling her into his arms he held her close, feeling her head slump onto his shoulder, as he walked towards the sliding doors. Looking left and right he noted a few in the waiting area.

'_Damn. Will Lacus be seen with this big a crowd?'_

Kira felt Lacus tense and cry out suddenly, doubling over as much as she could in Kira's arms, as he approached the reporting desk. The nurse behind the counter looked up asking what the situation was. Kira looked at Lacus with concerned eyes before replying, briefly describing what had transpired over the past four and a half hours.

'My fiancé has been complaining about back and abdomen pain. It comes and goes but it has recently been getting worse. Please…'

Kira all but begged the woman behind the counter to help.

'Okay, and what is your fiancés name and date of birth please?'

'Lacus Clyne, fifth of February 55.'

'Address and contact number?'

'32 Greaves Way, Maius City. 50 053 811 196.'

'Okay, please take her over to the double doors to your left I will buzz you in.'

Kira's eyes lit up. They were going to see Lacus straight away. Kira's eyes flicked to all the people waiting and he briefly felt sympathy for all of them before regaining his focus and looking down at Lacus. Walking over to the door, he heard a buzzer go off and the watched the door open. Stepping through Kira noted the doctor near an empty cot being briefed. Lacus gripped her abdomen and cried out rather loudly startling Kira. Feeling a warm liquid on his arm Kira looked down at Lacus who still clutched her abdomen. Hearing a splash, the doctor looked over toward Kira and Lacus, and rushed over.

'Please, place Miss Clyne over on that cot there it looks as though she is going into labor. We need to get her into the delivery room as soon as possible.'

Kira's eyes widened as light was shed over the mystery of Lacus' pain. Stepping lightly around the puddle of fluid, Kira raced over to the cot and lay Lacus down gently. Patting her forehead Kira noted as the nurses worked quickly taking blood samples from her. Once this was complete the doctor and nurses walked away to prepare a delivery room and arrange a midwife. One nurse remained looking constantly at her watch, her eyes only flicking between Lacus's face and the face of the watch. Taking note of the times the nurse called the doctor over once again. The doctor closed the privacy curtain and lifted Lacus' night gown.

'Now Miss Clyne, I am going to check the diameter of your cervix. I am sorry if this feels uncomfortable.'

Lacus nodded and placed her hand over her abdomen once again the other resting beside her body on the cot. Sweat beaded on her forehead and rolled down the sides. Kira watched the beads forming and wiped her forehead for her, the worry in his face showing. Kira gritted his teeth, being unable to help Lacus was a feeling he would much rather go without. Kira heard the doctor quietly inform the nurse of Lacus' development and rushed off to get the midwife. No sooner had the doctor left than three nurses rushed in and started rolling lacus away. Kira stood and looked after the group sighing. Lacus was practically giving birth and neither of them had realised it. He had heard the doctor say she was dilated 8-9 centimetres. Was that a good thing?

Kira looked at the doors they had rushed Lacus through, his mouth agape and eyes filled with worry. He turned his head to the left as he heard footsteps approaching. Looking through his bangs Kira saw it was another nurse.

'Sir… I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to wait out in the waiting room. I'm sorry.'

Kira looked back at the doors briefly before turning around fully and facing the nurse.

'Yeah… Sorry.'

'If it will help, we will call you in when Ms Clyne is out of the delivery room.'

Kira smiled.

'Thank you.'

And with that Kira walked out into the waiting room.

* * *

**x.~.X.X.~.x.~.X.~.X.~.x.~.X.X.~.x**

** Three Hours Later**

**x.~.X.X.~.x.~.X.~.X.~.x.~.X.X.~.x**

Kira was slipping in and out of consciousness when the nurse came up to him. You can go see Ms Clyne now.

In a sleepy haze Kira turned his head towards the nurse. Looking at her slightly confused, Kira opened his eyes fully and stretched his arms above his head. Standing up he followed the nurse to Lacus' room. The nurse opened the door for Kira, and waited for few moments for him to step through, b efore closing the door behind him. Kira turned slightly as she closed the door. Turning back around he walked over to the privacy curtain and pulled it back slightly to look through. What greeted him was a sight he couldn't help but be proud of.

Sitting on the bed was Lacus holding a little bundle of blankets, singing quietly. Kira pulled the curtain back and walked over, leaning down and wrapping his left arm around Lacus' shoulders. Looking into the bundle, Kira saw a tiny face and one tiny hand clasped into a fist. Lacus looked up into Kira's eyes noting the affection and love she saw there. Lacus had always loved Kira's kind eyes.

'It's a girl.'

Lacus informed Kira as she watched his reaction. His eyes went wide and he quietly took in the new information.

'A girl… We have a baby girl?'

Lacus giggled and smiled sweetly up at her fiancé.

'Yes. She looks just like you Kira. What should we name her?'

'Fllay Via.'

Lacus smiled at the name and looked down at their new daughter.

'Why hello there Fllay Via Yamato, it is very nice to meet you.'

* * *

So how did you like it? I know I hated Fllay before, but as I have matured I have grown to sympathize with her. And I felt that Kira would honour his relationship with Fllay in a way like this. I didn't get the nurse to ask for anything else to keep the story unbiased eg. here in Australia you get asked for a medicare number. I assume in America it would be your social security number? The address and number are made up! I made sure to add a few extra numbers so no one could even try prank calling it! =P Anyway read and review =]


End file.
